borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:J-NoX
Welcome What he said ^ lol If you have anything to say then go ahead, they gave me a whole page 4 it so might aswell use it :) Id appreciate any help regarding small pics for sigs, admin only thing i dont no.... Also if you happen to view my "Skagzilla the easy way" video please rate and comment if you can I wasn't trying to spam anything, my name'll move off the top of the recent changes log soon enough. And what would a higher edit count accomplish for me? I was only trying to help with navigation, in a way I saw used on other wikis. I stated my thoughts days ago on Borderlands_Wiki:Needhelp and in edit summaries for Template:Enemies (which showed up in the edit log too). And then, with no other input, and considering this is a wiki and there's no permanent damage I could do, yeah, I went ahead. 31stCenturyMatt 14:17, March 5, 2010 (UTC) All im saying it that it wasnt necessary, no problems with navigation have yet to cause concern and as a result the enemy tables you have undoubtedly placed on a high number of pages will be rarely if ever used and perhaps even NOTICED User: J-NoX Testing Signature < 1st success may design more in future :) < 2nd success but still instead of linking to a page it instead takes you to the image file?!?! help < 3rd success and final hopefully, links are correct im sure, should have read wiki help long ago lol Signature No, sigs aren't an admin only thing. You'll need to create a subpage of your user page (such as User:J-NoX/sig) and put in what you want your sig to be there. Then, create another, like User:J-NoX/sig_preferences with the content ++:User:J-NoX/sig++ as it's content (with +s replaced by {s and }s). I can do this for you, but you then need to go to and scroll down to the "Signature" section. Check the box that says "Use custom signature" or whatever, and put ++SUBST::User:J-NoX/sig preferences++ in the above box (again, +s replaced with {s and }s). If there's any problems, we can work 'em out. -- 02:37, March 7, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Pages are all set, all that's left is for you to edit your preferences. -- 02:42, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ill try it now although bit confused with the ++ part[[File:J-nox_sig.png]] :Replace the brackets with braces "{/}" (To get braces, hold Shift and click the bracket keys) 03:22, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Tried using braces on the rhe above sig File etc... red text about template missing anyways if we were ever able to get my sig going how do u go about having the talk and contribs links in there? i got a design, way too big i no but more detail purposes will keep large to show u guys EDIT: woo she works but as you can see i hace icons for talk page and contributions, how do i get them to link to those pages, can it be done with one image?? :As far as I know, it can't be done with one image. You'd need to split the image into three different images and put them side by side, making each one a link to a different page. -- 20:04, March 7, 2010 (UTC) DONE! Edit: just noticed everytime i use my signature it adds the 3 images that make it up to the page i've left it on, any solution? [[Category:User:J-NoX/Talk sig Images Did you make all those images on your user page and sig yourself? If so, fantastic work. 02:15, March 9, 2010 (UTC) indeed i did, i do enjoy some designing here and there, i particularly like the borderland logo with the lasers but it does need a little bit more work anyway i appreciate you comment :) Category:User:J-NoX/Talk sig No problem, they really are good. I'm guessing you use Photoshop? 02:27, March 9, 2010 (UTC) i can use photoshop but for these images i did not, i like to model my designs in 3-d, makes them looks nicer i think, you can move and play around with a 3-d object rather than having to design a new position in 2-d Category:User:J-NoX/Talk sig WHat program do you use? Also, your sig is broken. 22:40, March 9, 2010 (UTC) 3d max and broken?? how can it be fixed would appreciate any help Claptrap was showing you how to use the {User:J-Nox/sig} thing, but I guess you're not using it. Your sig leaves a huge note in the source. 22:59, March 9, 2010 (UTC) i use it, when i asked about the 3 links and 3 images i altered the user:j-nox/sig page to 3 images with the individual links, i inputted the 23:11, March 9, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Put this into your Signature box in Preferences (Check the Custom Signature box under that as well) " " Also, just a quick test here: 23:15, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Tried the preference thing didnt work, all i see when i type ma sig is whats in the pref box, also what i do with the page?? Ummm... you're not supposed to see your sig. Just put " " in your Sig Preferences box. 23:42, March 9, 2010 (UTC) hmm ok well heres the sig >> 00:03, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Did you check the Custom Signature box under it? 00:23, March 10, 2010 (UTC) The treat signiature as wiki text" yep it was checked THe box should read Custom signature (Check this box to create a custom signature in the field above. The signature uses the same wiki markup that a regular page does, including links.) 00:40, March 10, 2010 (UTC) not on mine it doesnt > screenshot Uncheck the box. 01:08, March 10, 2010 (UTC) unchecked lets see > EDIT: till no change No, it's changed. Lemme see what's wrong. 01:29, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ok , the sig image actually shower up with in prefs just had the long code and added images were ever i left it EDIT: (spaced) My Designs Just made new section were I can add my borderlands related designs, fell free to comment Category:User:J-NoX/Talk sig Userboxes I can find out how to make userboxes; it's not too hard, I just gotta find the page. 00:12, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Found it. To make a userbox, follow these steps: *Make a new page titled Template:(name of your template) *Use this page to help make a userbox on your new page (Copy/paste the chart and fill in the parameters) *You can use your userbox by putting onto your page. Both "name of your template" spaces must be the same. 00:16, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Ty but i was thinking more along the lines of a whole new style/theme rather than the small pic left and text box to the right with 1 colour for each etc, i had 3d themes in mind ...I don't understand what you're saying. You want 3d userboxes? That's not a Borderlands Wiki project, that's a Wikia project. 00:24, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I just think it beats the dull 2d ones, surely wikia have the facilities to let users create such a thing? Nope. If you want a 3d userbox, you will have to make a 2d userbox look 3d and upload the image. 00:32, March 12, 2010 (UTC) lols that what ive been talking about, a 3d (theme) userbox, it would be in 2d when on the site but it would have the appearance of a 3d box, maybe the shadow,glow,reflection, lighting etc, to have an actuall 3d userbox the site would need to be in 3d lol, so in otherwords how do you upload your own design instead of going off the two coloured boxes You make a 2d userbox, save it as an image, edit it so its 3d, upload to wiki. 00:53, March 12, 2010 (UTC) thats the part i alrdy know how to do but how do i make it an actual userbox so others if they want could use, atm its just an image Impossible. 01:08, March 12, 2010 (UTC) compromise not to harsh your buzz, but is the skagzilla page acceptable now? 00:46, March 14, 2010 (UTC) It was acceptable before i just wanted a reason why it was altered before and they did not provide one ( justified ), personally can i ask are you having trouble understanding/reading the page, are the added videos causing you distress because of the adding scrolling time ? not referring to the previous argument just your opinion 01:19, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::give me a bit to review the paragraph and such in history. and i have _no_ opinion on this or any page (a white lie) as i am, in effect, an arbitrator. 01:26, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :We gave you perfectly good reasons why the videos were removed, and you flamed us. 01:22, March 14, 2010 (UTC) good reasons ?? you mean the text displacement and scrolling time lol please, and is was a two way argument my dear boy and flaming.. i was simply stating my argument and a good one at that dont you think :You stated nothing. You acted as though we were completely wrong. If you had taken the time to try and consider things from our point of view, we wouldn't be arguing right now. I don't think your argument was good. You were being stubborn. You acted as though your actions were 100% justified and you were correct, and we were completely wrong. 01:28, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Your acting the same way as if you are 100% right and i was wrong , you continued to reinforce your argument and continued trying to justify your reasons instead of seeing things from my point of view so dont think that applies to just me .., Also i tried to understand your reasons but they just werent justified, however small the issue the reasons you both gave were useless as i said above, the resulted changes from my additions long ago had no problem at all , note the underline and bold font, it was nothing more than a change, alteration, modification, addition which ever you choose it did not cause a problem 01:34, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :I repeated the argument because I felt you were not trying to see things from our point of view. And technically, we never even removed the video, so your argument was practically invalid to begin with. 01:37, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :(EDIT) Actually, the reason I replied the way I did was because you did not support your argument. You told us why we shouldn't have removed it, but never once why it should have been in the article. You told us you got a lot of views, but that's beneficial to you and not the wiki, so you really can't use it to justify your argument. 01:39, March 14, 2010 (UTC) What benefit do i get from the views of my video......... none so im not sure what your talking about there, i used the number of my views as a piece of evidence to show it was in regular use thats it and why should a regularly watched video be taken out??? And regarding my paragraph about a method for killing skagzilla along with the video i thought it being in the article was obvious.... because its useful and relevant to the topic, 1 useful as its a method for killing skagzilla and 2 its relevant because its about skagzilla ?!?!!? 01:53, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :About the videos, tell me one thing. Did you even know that your videos weren't removed, but just moved to links instead of being embedded? :As for the paragraph, it was removed for several reasons. One reason is because it was written in first-person, which is against wikia policy. It was also very difficult to follow and confusing; do you jump onto the ledge you fell down from? If so, I tried that, it's impossible. I think you would have been better off making a video of it, because the paragraph was simply difficult to understand. 01:56, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Ill ask my question first, to what section of my paragraph are you referring when you said " do you jump onto the ledge you fell down from" now the rest.. Sorry but i laughed quite hard from your last comment, you say you found it hard to understand and in your opinion is was impossible and that i should have made a video of that? haha if you had bothered to compare the 2 you would have noticed the video is about the paragraph i had written but if your finding it hard to understand i can edit the video to have the lines of my paragraph displayed when necessary, maybe add a few seconds pause so you can fully understand it ?? :I was referring to what you said about "Fall down the ledge and walk backwards and grenade jump onto the ledge". And I did not match your video with the paragraph. and you did not refer to what I said about the paragraph being written in first person. Did you at last see things from my side? *gasp* 02:19, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I will grant you that, i did not know that i could not right a paragraph in first person, i apologise for that as for your problem with understanding my method this is exactly how i wrote it in my paragraph "as you make your way over the bridge and come to the area were you drop down to fight skagzilla, take a few steps back and grenade jump onto the top of that area" i did not say fall down anywhere, that was your mistake. Also regarding your "I did not match your video with the paragraph", why didn't you. I titled my paragraph "Skagzilla the easy way" and the video was titled "Skagzilla the easy way" :I was not making a specific quote, I was simply referring to how you mentioned coming down the ledge. And your paragraph is still confusing. Taking steps back and jumping onto the edge of the area, what the heck does that mean? 02:33, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Again you are confused the only time i mention dropping down from anywhere is after you kill skagzilla, i say go to the area/point if you will where you are supposed to drop down NOTE i do not say drop down, then take a few steps backs and grenade jump up, in my video i do not do this why because i have done it so many time that doing a running granade jump is quicker however the fact you did not compare my two materails i guess you cant use that in your argument.. anyway regarding the what the heck does that mean, it means exactly what its supposed to, take a few steps back, you know how to move backwards? then grenade jump to the previously quoted area above were you drop down to fight skagzilla, once up there you move forward towards skagzilla and the edge of of the roofed are you grenade jumped 2, how is that hard to understand and if someone like yourself was having difficulty you could have watched my video, in fact i ensist you watch it again, follow it exactly in the video the only difference from the text and video is the running grenade jump, now lets see if you find it impossible?? 02:45, March 14, 2010 (UTC) P.S the video is also on my user page :) :I am confused because the paragraph is confusing. You could have said to grenade jump onto the roof or something along those lines. You also could have mentioned that the video related to the paragraph; a user should not have to infer such a thing for himself. 02:47, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for this late reply but i must have fallen asleep, anyway i suppose i could have put a little more thought into describing how to do my method but i didn't think it needed it as i had no messages regarding it, also regarding your problem yet again "come to the area were you drop down to fight Skagzilla...and grenade jump onto the top of that area" tell me how that can be perceived any other way than to grenade jump on top, regarding the link between video and method the only user that would need to be straight up told " hello video ...method....right next to each other??? hellooo" is you, 1. both materials are titled the same, 2. both materials match up regarding progress through the method and perhaps the most blatant is the fact that they are right next to each other!! 14:15, March 14, 2010 (UTC)